


Birth of the Planetary Senshi

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years before the birth of her own daughter, Queen Serenity learns that the Planetary Senshi will be reborn for the first time in hundreds of years. What will this mean for Queen Serenity's daughter, her people, the Silver Alliance and the Solar System. Please enjoy, read and review. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Queen Serenity sat at her desk going over the latest trade proposals that had been brought before her.  She laughed softly at the ridiculous offer made by some upstart trade group from Neptune.  That one she quickly tossed into the trash.  And forgot about it.

 

She looked up to a soft knock on her door.  Standing in the doorway was Sailor Pavonis.  The Martian looked graver than usual.  She bowed.  “My Queen.”

 

Serenity smiled at her.  “Pavonis, dear friend, come in and sit.”

 

Pavonis didn’t smile as she walked across the room and sat down.  She looked Serenity in the eyes and spoke.  “I have been Reading the Flame.”  Reading signs and portents was a skill that very few Martians had.  And Pavonis was one of the strongest currently alive but she was limited to gazing into a flame no larger than that of a lamp.  Legend had it that there were those who could Read fires but none had been born in centuries.

 

Serenity raised an eyebrow when Pavonis didn’t continue.  She could tell she was going to have to ask.  “So, what did the Flame tell you?”

 

Pavonis stared at her hands.  They were clenched together to the point of being bloodless.  She looked up at her queen and spoke with tears in her eyes.  “The Planetary Senshi will be reborn.”

 

Serenity felt her heart freeze.  It began beating again but it sounded overly loud in her ears.  “When?”

 

“Soon.  The Senshi of Earth will be the first.”

 

Serenity flowed to her feet in a rush.  She couldn’t sit still.  She had to move.  “There haven’t been Planetary Senshi…”

 

“Since the last Great War.”  Pavonis rose to her feet and stared out the window that faced the gardens.

 

“Pluto…”

 

Pavonis interrupted.  “Pluto, as the daughter of a god, doesn’t count.  You know that as well as I do.  She has existed before your grandmother was born and will exist after your great-granddaughter dies.”

 

Serenity sighed and collapsed on the window seat.  This was something that she didn’t want to hear.  She was due in just a few years to go to the Galaxy Cauldron to be given the soul that would become her own daughter.  This was not pleasant news at all.  “Was Earth the first to be born the last time?”

 

Pavonis shook her head.  “No.  But there is something unusual about the Earth Senshi.  I can’t tell what it is but there will be something very different about her.”

 

“Do you know who she will be born to?”

 

“The High King and his wife of Earth.” Came the prompt reply.

 

“And the other Senshi?”

 

“They will all be born to the Royal Families of their respective planets.”

 

Serenity stared in horror at Pavonis.  Not even the last group of Planetary Senshi had been born to the Royal Families.

 

Pavonis nodded grimly.

 

Serenity stared blindly out the window.  “When will the Earth Senshi be born?”

 

“In less than six months.”

 

“That will be enough to give Visucia a chance to insinuate herself into the Royal Household.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.”  Pavonis bowed and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

 

Serenity sat a moment longer, staring blindly out the window before collapsing in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaia, wife of Terran the High King of Earth, screamed as she strained to give birth to her baby. 

 

“Rest, Your Majesty.” Advised Vica the midwife.  The woman peered between the Queen’s legs and looked back up.  “I can see the head.  But rest a moment and gather your strength.”

 

Gaia fell back on the pillows panting.  Her handmaid gently wiped the sweat from her face and neck with a damp rag.  Another maid held a cup of water to Gaia’s lips for her to take a small sip.  Gaia closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing.  Her eyes flew open.  “Here comes another one!” she gasped.

 

Vica, or more accurately Sailor Visucia, smiled at her.  The Mercurian had insinuated herself in the royal household a few months before to watch over the Queen and her pregnancy.  Visucia had been shocked to learn that the Queen had been pregnant many times before but had lost them all.  The birth of the Planetary Senshi was worrisome but Earth could not afford another World War if the High King did not have an heir.  It was going to be bad enough with minor Kings and princes battling over the right to marry this child.

 

“This will be the last.  Your child will be born and you will be able to hold her.”  Visucia smiled with confidence to the Queen.

 

Gaia panted and rode the pain, pushing with all of her might.  She screamed and pushed with all of her strength and the immense pressure disappeared.

 

Visucia stared at the infant in her hands.  _Well Pavonis said the Senshi of Earth would be different!_  She though wryly.

 

“Vica?  Vica?  Its something wrong?” Asked Gaia urgently.

 

Just then the babe squalled.  Visucia smiled and place the infant on the Queen’s stomach.  “Your son is fine.”

 

“Son?  You said I was going to have a daughter!”

 

“And I was wrong.”  Visucia laughed softly and smiled at the Queen.  “I never said that I was infallible.”

 

“I don’t care.” Said Gaia, smiling back.  “I have a healthy child at long last!”  She pulled the boy closer to her breast and began examining him closely from the thick head of black hair to his tiny toes.

 

Visucia and the other women cleaned up the Queen, the newborn prince and the bedding before calling in the anxious High King.

 

King Terran practically tiptoed into the room.  Queen Gaia gave him a weary but happy smile.  “My lord, meet your son.”

 

Terran stopped and stared at the black haired babe in her arms.  “A son?” came the incredulous whisper.  “A SON!” the shout rang to the rafters causing the prince to cry loudly at the disturbance.

 

“My son!”  Terran sat down on the bed and gently took the infant from Gaia’s outstretched arms.  He pulled aside the swaddling and examined the boy closely.  Satisfied that there was nothing wrong with the boy, he leaned over and soundly kissed his wife.  Then he looked at the woman who made their dream come true.  “Vica, how may I thank you?  You have given us what we have desired the most after all these years.”

 

“Your happiness is enough, Sire.”

 

Queen Gaia spoke  “Vica, you kept me from losing this child as I did the others.”

 

Visucia smiled fondly at the Queen.  “It is destiny that this child be born.  Not through anything that I did.  The Gods are the ones to thank.”

 

“We shall give thanks to the Gods.” Decreed King Terran.  “Appropriate sacrifices shall be made to the Gods for the next month!”

 

Visucia smiled.  “Rest, your majesty.  I think you will need it in the upcoming years.”  She turned and began shooing the other maids out of the room to give the new family time alone.  At the door, Visucia paused.  “What is his name?”

 

Terran smiled.  “I dreamed of the name last night.  His name shall be Endymion.”  He watched as the midwife smiled and closed the door.  He turned back to his wife and son.  Giving the midwife no more thought until the Queen mentioned that the midwife had disappeared from the castle.

 

Sailor Visucia bowed before her Queen.  “The Senshi of Earth is a boy” Gasps were heard from her sisters.  “His name is Endymion.”

 

Queen Serenity laughed softly but sadly.  “Well Pavonis, you did say that the Senshi of Earth would be different.”  She turned to her Senshi.  “Who will be born next?”

 

“Uranus.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I…I don’t understand.”  The King of Uranus stared at Sailor Sycorax.

 

Sycorax stared coolly back at the king of her planet.  She held this man in great contempt.  He was ruining the planet with his foolish spending on frivolous trinkets to please his equally foolish wife who was about to give birth to a babe she was told would be Sailor Uranus.  “I’m sorry.  I did not realize you were hard of hearing.  Her Majesty, Queen Serenity, wishes me to witness the birth of your child as a Representative of the Moon for the Silver Alliance.”

 

“Ah.  I see.”  The King scratched the back of his head.  “I guess it would be alright.”

 

Sycorax resisted the impulse to beat him around the head until he lay senseless and bleeding on the floor.  She opened the door and entered the room.  Inside the queen was screaming.  For no reason that Sycorax could see.  The midwife was trying to reassure the woman that it would be several hours before the babe would be born.

 

“I WANT THAT THING OUT NOW!!!!”

 

Sycorax folded her arms and leaned against a pillar and watched as the various women tried to soothe the idiot on the bed.

 

Suddenly an explosion was heard through the open window.

 

Sycorax sprinted across the room and looked out.  Through the castle gates hundreds of soldiers poured through.  She leaned a bit further out and recognized the banners they were carrying.  They were the men of the Duke of Aquarius, Uncle of the current King, Second Son of the Previous King.

 

She was unsurprised that no alarm bells rang.  But for the sake of the unborn babe, she sprinted back across the room and barred the door.

 

“What is happening?”  Cried the queen.  Or, soon to be former queen.

 

“The Duke of Aquarius has attacked.” Said Sycorax.  She looked at the queen.  “I will allow no harm to come to the child.”

 

The midwife looked at Sycorax.  Her lips quirked slightly in recognition of Senshi’s feelings.  “Your majesty, you must remain calm for the child’s sake.”

 

“CALM?  How can I remain calm?  How dare that man attack Us!  Who does he think he is?!  My husband shall…” 

 

No one knew what her husband would do for just then she screamed with pain.  The midwife placed her hands on her belly.  A maid cried out and pointed to between the queen’s legs.

 

Blood was saturating the bedding.  Sycorax had never before witnessed a birth, but even she knew that the amount of blood coming from the woman was not normal.

 

The midwife cursed.  “My knife!”  A frightened maid slapped it into her open hand.

 

**BANG!  BANG!  BANG!**

The door shuddered under the blows.  Sycorax stood back from it and shouted.  “Enter at your peril.  The woman is giving birth to the Senshi of Uranus and I, Sailor Sycorax, shall protect her!”

 

She listened to the muffled voices on the other side, but she was prepared for anything to happen.  Soon there was purposeful knock on the door and a voice came through.  “Sailor Sycorax, this is the Duke of Aquarius.  May I speak with you?  I give you my word that nothing will happen to the child.”

 

Sycorax looked over her shoulder to the bed.  The midwife was cutting open the queen’s belly.  “Close the curtains.” She ordered a maid.  The maid quickly closed off the bed from view.  Sycorax unbarred and opened the door.

 

Standing before her was the Duke.  A large man with gray threading his golden beard.  This was a man who should have been the king rather than the fool who was currently the king.  An eyebrow raised.  “Sailor Sycorax.”

 

“Your Grace.”

 

“The Senshi of Uranus is being born?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I see.”

 

A thin wail was heard.  Then a louder lament was heard.  The midwife emerged carrying a tiny bundle.  She looked at Sycorax and the Duke.  “The Queen is dead.”  She held the baby out for their inspection. 

 

The Duke gently cradled the babe in his arms.  He looked at Sycorax.  “Is she the Senshi of Uranus?”

 

Sycorax gently touched the infant’s forehead where the mark of Uranus glowed.  “Yes.” She said simply.

 

The Duke sighed.  “Poor babe.  Barely born to this world and already an orphan.”  Sycorax made a sound of surprise.  The Duke nodded.  “My nephew tried running down the stairs.  He tripped, fell and broke his neck.  Poor foolish boy.”  The babe mewled and the Duke stroked a finger down a tender cheek.  The babe’s lips pursed and smacked together.  The Duke laughed softly.  “Find a wet-nurse, quickly.”  He said to the midwife who nodded, curtseyed and hurried from the room.  The Duke looked back at Sycorax.  “You do know that under the Laws of our planet, because of her gender she will not be allowed to rule.”

 

Sycorax nodded.  “I understand, Your Majesty.”

 

The new King smiled then walked down the hall to a balcony overlooking the Great Hall.  He held up the babe to the view of crowd below and in a great voice, he spoke.  “Behold!  Haruka, Princess of Uranus and the Senshi of Uranus!”

 

There was a second of silence then there were cheers and applause that echoed to the rafters.

 

The King turned to Sycorax.  “You have my word that she will be treated as my own daughter.  And that my sons and I will love, teach and train her well, so that when she assumes her Duties, she will be the pride of her planet and her people.”

 

Sycorax said nothing but bowed to the new King deeply.

 

Queen Serenity looked at Sycorax.  “So, the new King of Uranus has vowed to treat her as his daughter and train her.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

Serenity smiled.  “Good.  She should do well then.”  She looked out the window.  “Neptune, according to Pavonis, will be next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Sycorax is one of the MANY moons of Uranus.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sailor Neso!  This is a surprise!”  The King of Neptune greeted the Senshi from his throne.  “What brings you here?  There is nothing wrong, I trust.”

 

Sailor Neso bowed to the King.  “No, Sire.  Nothing dire.  Her Majesty Queen Serenity sends her greetings.  She hopes that you will grant me the honor of witnessing the birth of your latest child.”

 

The King of Neptune leaned back on his throne and eyed the Senshi carefully.  “The Senshi have not witnessed the birth of a Royal Child in several centuries yet word has come to me that your sisters have witnessed the birth of the Princess of Uranus and somehow managed to witness the birth of the Prince of Earth.”  He tapped a finger against his lips.  “Care to tell me why?”

 

Neso knew that this King was not stupid or foolish like the late King of Uranus.  And Queen Serenity gave her a lot of leeway in dealing with him.  She smiled and bowed slightly.  “Yes, there is a reason.  My sister Pavonis and other Seers have foreseen the births of the Planetary Senshi.”

 

The King of Neptune took a deep breath.  “And you believe that my latest child will be the Senshi of Neptune.”  It was not a question.

 

“Yes, that is what we believe.”

 

“And the newborn Princess of Uranus, is she the Senshi of Uranus?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The King thought for a moment.  “Earth is not part of the Silver Alliance, yet it is a planet in this Solar System, does it have a Senshi?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The King stared at Neso.  “The SON of the High King is the Senshi of Earth?”  Neso nodded.  “How can that be?  The Senshi have always been female!”

 

Neso shrugged.  “I cannot explain why the Senshi of Earth is male, Your Majesty, other than the fact that the Earth is strange and different compared to the rest of us.  There are other male Senshi on other planets but I must admit they are few and far between.”

 

“I have heard that the Senshi of the planet of Kinmoku are male but when they become Senshi, they are female…will this happen to the Senshi of Earth?”

 

Neso raised an eyebrow.  She had forgotten about the Senshi of Kinmoku.  They certainly were different.  “Truthfully, Your Majesty, I do not know.  It is possible that the Senshi of Earth will become female when transformed but we will not know that for some time.”

 

The King shook his head.  “I hope for the child’s sake that does not happen.  If it does, you and your sisters will have to rescue him from his own people.  Those of Earth are not very tolerant of those with magic and someone who turns into a different gender?”  He looked at Neso.  “The boy is two now?”

 

“Almost three.”

 

“Hmmm.”  The King grinned at Neso.  “Queen Serenity will be going to the Galaxy Cauldron for her own daughter within the year.  Perhaps it’s time for the Alliance to make contact with the Earth, officially.  A marriage between two Royal Families would be an excellent way to bring Earth into the Alliance.”

 

Neso’s jaw dropped and she gaped at the King for a moment.  That was something that she and her sisters had never considered.  A marriage between the Earth and Moon!  She wondered if it was something Queen Serenity had thought of.

 

The King spoke.  “You may witness the birth of Our next child, Sailor Neso.”

 

Neso blinked and took a deep breath, trying to recover from the thoughts swirling through her head.  “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

 

The Queen of Neptune was neck deep in the water.  The sheltered lagoon was a favored spot to give birth for most of the women of the capitol city.  The queen laughed between labor pains, reassuring her husband who supported her and her older two children who came to watch the birth of their little sister.

 

Neso sat on the sand not far from the queen.  She watched as the Queen went deeper into labor.  She used her skills to make sure that the water stayed calm and clear for the midwife.

 

The midwife laughed and rose out of the water, babe in her hands and presented her to the Royal Couple.  Neso stood and cautiously approached.  Looking over the King’s shoulder, she saw that the child had the symbol of Neptune on her forehead.

 

“Welcome, little sister.  Welcome to the World, Senshi of Neptune!” murmured Neso.

 

The Queen looked at Neso, smiled and turned back to her new daughter.

 

The King kissed both wife and new daughter and tugged his older two into the water to see her.

 

Neso backed up two steps, bowed deeply and returned to her Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Neso is one of the moons of Jupiter.


	5. Chapter 5

“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME GRANDSONS!”  Raged the King of Mars.

 

His extremely pregnant daughter placed her hands on her hips and shouted back at her father.  “WELL THAT’S JUST TOO DAMN BAD!  YOU’RE GETTING A GRAND **DAUGHTER** SO DEAL WITH IT!”

 

Sailor Pavonis winced as the King of Mars and the Princess continued to argue at the top of their lungs at each other.

 

The Duke of Olympus Mons, the husband of the Princess, patted her shoulder as he led her out of deafening range.  “You get used to it…eventually…after a few years.”  He grinned boyishly at Pavonis.  “You also learn to duck really fast!”

 

Pavonis laughed softly like the Duke wanted her to.

 

The Duke gestured to a chair.  “Sit. Please.”  Pavonis waited until he had seated himself.  The Duke gazed at her, violet eyes solemn.  “So, the Flame has told you that my daughter will be the Senshi of Mars.”

 

“Yes, Your Grace.”

 

The Duke closed his eyes and sighed.  Opening them, he didn’t look at Pavonis but at his wife.  “There haven’t been Planetary Senshi since the Great War.”

 

“No, Your Grace.”

 

“And this time, according to you and other Seers, the Planetary Senshi will be born to the Royal Families of each Planet.”

 

“Yes, Your Grace.”

 

“And so far, the predictions has been correct.  Earth, Uranus, Neptune.  All the Royal Families have given birth to Senshi.”

 

“Yes, Your Grace.”

 

“And we are next, then Queen Serenity, followed by Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and lastly Saturn.”

 

“Yes, Your Grace.”

 

The Duke finally looked back to Pavonis.  “This is an ill omen.”  Pavonis nodded silently.  “Has anyone been able to scry the reason why the Planetary Senshi are being born?”

 

Pavonis shook her head.  “No, Your Grace.  All anyone can tell is that a great evil coming.  But not even the strongest Seers have been able to See what the evil is, when it is coming or where it will come from.”

 

The Duke took a deep breath and released it slowly.  A shriek distracted him and the pair turned to look as the Princess stomped to her husband’s side.  The Duke pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her ear.  “Have you finished shouting at your father, my love?”

 

The Princess scowled and attempted to slump but her belly prevented that from happening.  Her lip jutted out.  “Stubborn old fool!”  She muttered.  “He acts as if this baby will be his only grandchild!”  A tiny foot stomped innocent air.

 

“He worries, my darling.”  The Duke kissed her cheek as his hands rubbed her distended stomach.  “Even in this day and age, women die in childbirth.  Look at the previous Queen of Uranus.”

 

The Princess scowled.  “She was an idiot!  The second she found out she was pregnant, she took to her bed and refused to move.  Did I do that?  NO!”

 

“No, I have to admit that there were times I was afraid that I’d have to tie you to the bed to get you to rest.”  The Duke chuckled as his wife twisted around to glare at him.

 

The Princess huffed indignantly.  She looked at Pavonis.  And smiled.  “It’s been a while Pavonis.  I haven’t seen you since our wedding.  Have your duties kept you that busy?”

 

“I’m afraid so, Your Highness.”

 

“Too bad.  My idiot father could use a decent, sensible advisor.”

 

“I’m sure he has plenty of those, Your Highness.”  Murmured Pavonis

 

The Princess sniffed “Well, that doesn’t matter.  I look forward to you witnessing the birth of my daughter.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The Princess lay back against the pillows, her hair damp from her exertions.  The midwife placed the babe in her arms.  “My hair and his eyes.  She will be most beautiful, won’t she.”

 

Pavonis smiled at mother and child.  The symbol of Mars blazed brightly on the child’s tiny forehead.  “Yes, I do believe that she will be.”

 

Queen Serenity sighed and rubbed her protruding stomach.  “Four babes.  Four Senshi.”  She looked at her assembled Senshi.  “Soon it will be my turn.”


	6. Chapter 6

Queen Serenity assumed the throne from her mother of the same name at the tender age of 157 years.  One of the youngest Queens of the Moon.  Not the youngest, thankfully.  She had enough to deal with without someone bringing that up.

 

It was her mother’s idea to form the Silver Alliance and Serenity vowed to make her mother’s dream come true.  And she had.  Not without some guile, trickery, outright bribery and a few other things that she was never going to admit to.

 

But finally, Solar System was united…except for the planet Earth.  Her mother, and Serenity agreed with her, felt that the people of third planet from the Sun just were not ready to know that they were not the only humans around.  Three times the Earthlings had almost destroyed themselves into extinction and she wanted them to continue to be around.  In two or three generations, she thought that they might be ready to learn about the rest of the planets then another two or three generations after that, learn that the planets were populated.

 

Earth’s instability was one of the first things agreed upon by the Alliance and the penalties for being caught going to, being on or coming from the forbidden planet were extremely stiff.  Not that smugglers didn’t try, for if they succeeded they would be quite wealthy.

 

Serenity was not far from her 300th birthday when Sailor Pavonis brought her the unwelcome news that the Planetary Senshi were going to be reborn.  And that they were going to be born to the Royal Families of their respective planets.  She had been Sailor Moon but that was expected of the Queens of the Moon.  But her Senshi had all been commoners of their respective planets.  Not that she looked down upon them for that.  Not after fighting side by side to protect the Solar System from evil.

 

But the fact that the Planetary Senshi were be born meant that they were going to be needed.  And that simple fact was not good.  Not for her, not for her people, not for the Alliance.

 

Serenity sent scores of researchers throughout the Alliance scouring through libraries, chronicles and ancient writings to see if anything could be discovered as to why the Planetary Senshi would be coming.  She even sent researchers outside the solar system to see what other systems might be able to tell her.

 

She even sent carefully selected people to Earth to see if the Earth had anything to offer.

 

And, she sent Sailor Viscuia of Mars to witness the birth of the Senshi of Earth.  And when Viscuia returned to tell them that the Senshi of Earth was a boy, she was shocked.  And now she was told that there were whispers amongst her Court and on other Planets that some were thinking that a marriage between her unborn daughter and the Prince of Earth would be a good idea.

 

That made her more than a little irritated since she hadn’t even gone to the Galaxy Cauldron yet and asked for a soul to create her own daughter.

 

But time passed quickly and the Senshi of Uranus and Neptune were born.

 

Then it was time for her to go to the Galaxy Cauldron.  The trip was long and difficult.  But, like the Queens of the Moon before her, she made it.

 

She stood at the edge of the Cauldron and found herself undecided as what to ask for.  This was something she had thought about for a long time and she thought she knew what she wanted but now she was uncertain.

 

She could feel the Cauldron gathering itself.  She took a deep breath and cast her wishes, her dreams and her fears forth.

 

After an eternity, something rose from the seething Cauldron and sped like a comet towards her.  It struck her and she felt it enter her womb.

 

She gasped for breath.  Then she bowed to the Cauldron and returned to the Moon.

 

When she arrived back home, she was told that the Princess of Mars was pregnant.  Over the next few months, as her daughter grew in her womb, she was told that the Queens of Mercury, Venus and Jupiter were also pregnant.

 

The Senshi gather round the bed, some standing, some sitting, all anxious as Queen Serenity strained to give birth to the next Queen of the Moon.  Of course, everyone hoped that the infant princess would not assume that mantle for long, long time.

 

The midwife laughed with joy.  “Look at that!  What golden hair she has.”

 

Queen Serenity lifted her weary head from the pillows, “My daughter!  Give her to me!”

 

The midwife placed the squalling infant on Queen Serenity’s breast.  There between the tiny brows glowed the Crescent Moon.  The baby continued to cry and kick.  Serenity wrapped the baby in the blanket handed to her.  “Shhhh, shhhh, my darling.  It’s all right.  Mother has you.  Shhhh.  Shhhh.”  Serenity looked up at her Senshi and smiled.  “She doesn’t like being cold.  She misses the warmth she was in.”

 

“Well, she couldn’t stay in there forever.” Said Sycorax dryly.

 

“Goddess!  What an image!  The baby being born full grown!” exclaimed Sailor Genetrix.

 

Queen Serenity cringed at the image but smiled down and the most beautiful baby in the Universe.  “So, my darling, what will your future hold for you?”  She kissed the baby’s forehead.  “I hope that you will always, always be happy.”

 

She looked up at her Senshi and smiled.  “I know that there will be a bright future for my little Serenity.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Visucia walked through the corridors of the Mercurian Castle.  She tried to keep from looking around like some gaping peasant.  She should be used to seeing such riches by now since she had lived on the Moon for years and that Castle was extremely opulent.  But Visucia, like her sisters, was a commoner.  In fact, she had been born on the far side of Mercury in a very small mining town.  Her mother had been the local Healer and Visucia had been her apprentice before she was discovered to be a Senshi and had been taken away from her family to be by the then Princess Serenity’s side.

 

This was only the fourth or fifth time she had been to this Castle and it was the first time she had been anywhere other than the Throne Room.  So she was more than a bit curious.  The lack of windows made her slightly claustrophobic she was surprised to find.  But with Mercury being so close to the sun, living underground was the only sensible thing to do.

 

But she did miss the airy openness of the Castle of the Moon.

 

The servant leading her finally stopped in front of a set of doors and knocked.  A faint voice came from within and the servant opened the doors and gestured Visucia in.

 

Sitting at twin desks where the King and Queen of Mercury.  Books and papers were piled high on both desks.  Neither monarch bothered to look up from their work when Visucia bowed.

 

Nothing was said, so Visucia stood calmly.

 

And waited.

 

Finally, the Queen laid down her pen and looked at Visucia.  “So, you are the Sailor of Mercury.”

 

“No, Your Majesty, I am Sailor Visucia of Mercury.  I am the Senshi of Visucia.” Visucia corrected politely.

 

The Queen waved a hand.  “Whatever.  And you are here to witness the birth of my child.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Have you witnessed a baby being born before?”

 

“More than quite a few times.  My mother was my town’s Healer.  I first learned from her.”

 

“Humph.  I forgot that most of you Senshi are commoners.”  The Queen eyed Visucia up and down.  “You managed to clean yourself up nicely.”

 

Visucia bit the inside of her lip and began to understand her sister Sycorax a bit better.

 

The King finally spoke.  “Well, one would hope that the Senshi would know how to be around people such as ourselves, they were taken early enough to the Moon.”

 

“Yes, that is true.” Said the Queen.  She looked coolly at Visucia.  “Inform Queen Serenity that as soon as the child is able to fend for itself, we shall send it to the Moon.”

 

Visucia nodded gracefully.  “I shall do that, Your Majesty.  About when will that be?”

 

“Oh, the child will be in its third year.”

 

Visucia barely managed to keep herself from reacting.  _Third year?!  That’s still a baby!_   She eyed the Royal Couple in front of her.  _On the other hand, perhaps that will be a very good thing._

 

Days later, the Queen gave birth to an infant princess who’s forehead glowed with the symbol of Mercury.

 

The King spoke.  “You have seen our daughter.  You may leave and report to Queen Serenity that the Senshi of Mercury has been born.”

 

Visucia bowed.  “As you wish, Your Majesty.”  She spun on a heel and left the room.  And as quickly as she could left the planet.

 

Queen Serenity sighed at Visucia’s report.  Princess Serenity suckled eagerly at her breast and Queen Serenity gently patted the diapered bottom and kissed the top of her precious darling’s golden head.  “Perhaps it is for the best that the Senshi of Mercury leaves them as early as possible.  That way we will be able to repair any damage that pair has done to her heart and head.”

 

“Sounds good to me, Serenity.” Said Sailor Genetrix as she lounged in the window seat.  “Hopefully, my King and Queen aren’t that stupid.”

 

“You are leaving soon?” asked Queen Serenity.

 

“Tomorrow.” Said Genetrix.


	8. Chapter 8

The Queen of Venus giggled as her husband groped her before kissing her soundly and leaving for his duties.  The Queen looked at Sailor Genetrix who was sitting nearby with her legs curled beneath her.  “Do you have a lover Sailor Genetrix?”

 

“Not currently, Your Majesty.”

 

The Queen waved a hand.  “Feel free to help yourself to whomever you like.  We mustn’t allow you to become bored while you are here.”

 

Genetrix smiled.  “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

 

The Queen popped a grape into her mouth.  “So, the cold fish of Mercury gave birth last month, did she?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“HA!  I’m surprised she was able warm up enough to have sex.”

 

Genetrix choked.  Visucia had told them about the King and Queen of Mercury and the Venusian Queen’s words brought that all back.

 

The Queen eyed her closely.  “You know something!”  She leaned forward, eyes sparkling.  “Tell me!”  She ordered.

 

Genetrix sighed.  “My sister and fellow Senshi Visucia returned to Mercury to witness the birth.  She told us that the Mercurian King and Queen were very…distant and cold.”  She thought for a moment and felt that no harm would be done with her next words.  “They plan on sending their daughter to the Moon when she turns three years or so.”

 

The Venusian Queen coughed hard.  “WHAT?!” came her horrified shriek.  “That’s…that’s…”  the Queen was so appalled she could only sputter until she regained control of herself.  Taking a deep breath she spoke again.  “That is utterly horrible.  Sending the babe away at the age of three…horrific!  But, on the other hand, if they are as cold as they seem, perhaps that would be for the best.”  The Queen glared at Genetrix.  “You aren’t getting your hands on MY daughter until she is at least twelve!”  She calmed for a minute.  “But I will allow her to frequently visit the Moon so that she and Serenity may know each other.”

 

Genetrix gravely bowed her head.  “Thank you, Your Majesty, on behalf of Princess Serenity.  I think it will be important for her to know her Senshi before they assume their duties.”

 

The Queen popped another grape in her mouth and chewed slowly.  “It would be a good idea that Serenity is betrothed to the Prince of Earth as quickly as possible as well.”

 

It was Genetrix’s turn to choke and sputter.  “Your Majesty, the Queens of the Moon do not marry!  Besides, Princess Serenity is only an infant.”

 

The Queen of Venus turned solemn eyes to Genetrix.  “I was betrothed to my husband when I was still in the cradle.  Nothing wrong with that, it’s been done that way for thousands of years.  If he hadn’t been my True Love as was predicted, then the betrothal would have been broken.”  She leaned forward.  “But, the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of the Earth are destined for each other.  There MUST be a bond formed between them NOW!  You will tell Serenity that as soon as you return to the Moon.” She ordered.

 

Genetrix just stared at her.  She knew how Queen Serenity felt about the people of Earth.  And she knew that the Queen would never agree to such a betrothal.  “Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

The Queen’s eyes narrowed.  “Yes, Your Majesty…what?  That you will tell Queen Serenity that I said that the Princess must be betrothed to the Prince of the Earth.  That you will tell Queen Serenity that they are destined for each other?  That you will tell Queen Serenity that if it is not done, there may be consequences!”

 

“Consequences?”

 

The Queen snorted and leaned back on her pillows.  “Did you think that the Martians are the only one who can tell the future?  We can tell the future as well.  Mostly with people and who they are destined for.”  She sighed.  “When I received word of the birth of the Senshi of Earth, I went to Earth and Looked at him.  I Saw the connection between the boy and the Moon.  Barely there but there it was.  Then when Princess Serenity was born and I Looked at her, I could see the connection between her and the Senshi of Earth.  Young Endymion and little Serenity will be lovers.  They are destined for each other.  There is nothing…NOTHING that can be done to prevent that from happening.”

 

The Queen looked at Genetrix.  “If Queen Serenity tries to keep them apart…I don’t know what it will be, but nothing good will come of it.”  She rubbed her forehead.  “It’s all tied together.  The births of the Planetary Senshi, little Serenity, young Endymion.  It is all of one.  Perhaps it’s already too late.” She murmured.

 

Genetrix was shaken to her core.  This was news that Queen Serenity was not going to like to hear.

 

And she was right.  After witnessing the birth of the Senshi of Venus, Genetrix returned to the Moon and told Queen Serenity word for word what the Queen of Venus said.

 

“No.”

 

“But, Serenity.”

 

Queen Serenity did not turn around from the window she was looking out of.  Princess Serenity squirmed and cried from being held too tightly.  “I said no.  My daughter will not be betrothed to the Prince of Earth.  We Queens of the Moon have never married and we never will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Venus, like Mercury does not have a moon, so I used one of the Names and Epithets of Aphrodite.


	9. Chapter 9

“So!  Are we the last birth you Senshi are to witness then?” boomed the King of Jupiter.

 

Sailor Kalyke smiled and shook her head.  “No, Sire.  There is still the Senshi of Saturn to be born.”

 

“Ah, Saturn.  Yes.  It will be a wonder if they allow you to witness anything.  When is that child due?”

 

“As far as we know, Your Majesty, the child hasn’t even been conceived yet.”

 

“What?  Even those to icebergs of Mercury managed to get pregnant and you’re telling me that the Royals of Saturn haven’t gotten busy fu…”

 

“Husband!  Really!  Your language!”  The Queen of Jupiter scowled at her husband then turned to Kalyke.  “You’ll have to forgive my husband.  He still thinks he’s in the barracks…far too often!”

 

The King of Jupiter blushed, unusual to see in a man of his size.  “Sorry.” He muttered.

 

The Queen looked at Kalyke.  “Tell me.  Do you have another name?  The name you were born with?”

 

Kalyke nodded.  “Yes but I have not used it in many years.”

 

“Why not?” asked the Queen.

 

“My sisters and I took a vow that we would be our Senshi selves at all times.  That our “normal” selves were not important to the Alliance and keeping the Peace.”

 

“It must get very wearying being a Senshi all of the time.” Said the Queen.

 

“One gets used to it.”

 

The Queen rubbed her belly.  Kalyke could see the cloth of her dress jolt as the babe kicked.  “I hope that my daughter will not feel the need to stay transformed all of the time.”

 

Kalyke hesitated then spoke.  “The Records that we were able to find say that the Planetary Senshi eventually became unable to untransform.  That they remained their Senshi selves for the rest of their lives.”

 

“Are you sure?” asked the King.

 

Kalyke shrugged.  “What was found was very, very old and hard to read.  It is possible that it was translated wrong…” she lifted her hands up and shook her head.

 

The Queen continued to rub her belly.  “I hope that if it should happen that my daughter can only be Sailor Jupiter, I hope that she will find someone who will love her no matter what.  That she will have that love of a husband and that she will have a family as well.”

 

“That is something to hope for, Your Majesty.”  Kalyke bowed to her.

 

“Yes, yes it is.”

 

“Mama!  Mama! Is our baby sister born yet?”  A virtual hoard of children came stampeding in, much to Kalyke’s shock.

 

The King laughed.  “You were an only child weren’t you?” 

 

Kalyke just nodded, eyes wide.

 

“Boys!  Boys!” Shouted the King.  “Pretend that you are partially civilized and greet our guest!”

 

Kalyke bowed back to the young Princes of Jupiter.  She tried to count how many there were but they looked so much alike and they kept moving so she couldn’t tell how many there were.

 

“How come she isn’t born yet?  We want to see her now!” said one of the hoard.

 

The Queen laughed.  “She hasn’t baked enough yet.  She’ll be here soon.  You just have to be patient.”

 

“Don’ wanna be patient.  Want Sissy NOW!” said one.

 

A man in the livery of the Royal Household came hurrying in.  “Boys, you have seen your parents and, hopefully, greeted the guest.  Your sister hasn’t arrived and you still have lessons!”  The man ignored the loud protests and herded the group out of the room.

 

The Queen grinned at Kalyke.  “I love my children.  I plan on having more after this one!”

 

Kalyke could only stare and the Royal Couple laughed at her expression.  Kalyke overcame her shock and was able to laugh as well.  She listened to Visucia’s tale and she was glad that the Senshi of Jupiter was going to be born into a family such as this one.

 

The newborn daughter of the Royal House of Jupiter yawned contentedly.  The symbol of Jupiter glowed on her forehead.  The King and Queen looked at Kalyke and nodded gravely to her.

 

Kalyke bowed to the Royal pair then bowed to the infant Senshi.  Then she left Jupiter and returned to the Moon to make her report.

 

“Only one child left.” Said Queen Serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Kalyke is one of the many Moons of Jupiter. And in case anyone is wondering, yes, I chose some of the stranger names that were available.


	10. Chapter 10

Time passed and eventually Sailor Saturn was born…allegedly.  They were unable to confirm the birth of the Senshi of Saturn since Sailor Ymir was not permitted to enter the Castle let alone witness the birth.

 

Sailor Mercury was sent to the Moon at the tender age of three.  It took a while but Princess Serenity made the quiet child smile and laugh…every now and then.  And Mercury would manage to get the young princess to study…every now and then.

 

Sailors Uranus and Neptune never came to the Moon.  Their duties required them to guard the outer reaches of the Galaxy, so they stayed on their home planets and trained with each other before assuming their duties.

 

Sailors Mars, Jupiter and Venus eventually came to the Moon.  Venus was the last to join them because her mother wanted her daughter to know that she was truly loved for herself.

 

Queen Serenity ignored the words of the Queen of Venus and never allowed her daughter to be taught anything about the Earth.  She made sure that no one told her daughter or her daughter’s Senshi that the Senshi of Earth was also the Prince of Earth or that a Senshi of Earth even existed.

 

Queen Serenity did send spies to Earth and they reported back that Prince Endymion was growing to be a fine young man, warrior and prince.  And that at his side were four other young men, slightly older than the prince, who called themselves the Shitennou.

 

But for all of Queen Serenity’s precautions, Destiny was determined to have its way.  And it did.  For everyone knows the tragic love story of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion and how the witch Beryl and her master Metallia who tried to tear them apart.

 

“But True Love won, didn’t it Mummy?”  The little girl bounced on her knees on her bed.

 

“Yes, it most certainly did!” Said Princess Serenity.

 

“Yup.  It did!  ‘Cause Grandma and Grandpa were reborned after the ‘Liance died and they met and they fell in love and they beated that nasty witch!”

 

Princess Serenity smoothed back the lavender fluff of her daughter’s hair.  “That’s right.  Grandma and Grandpa defeated Beryl and Metallia along with the help of Auntie Mercury, Auntie Mars, Auntie Jupiter and Auntie Venus.  And then, eventually they met Auntie Pluto, Auntie Neptune, Uncle Uranus and Auntie Saturn!”

 

“And then, and then, you came and they met you before you were borned and you met Papa!  Then the Aunties met the Uncles!  And ever’body lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER!”  Little Serenity flung her arms open so wide and so quickly she fell over backwards.

 

Helios chuckled and pulled their daughter upright.  “It’s a bit simplified.  But close enough.”  He kissed her rosy cheek.  “You’ll learn the true story as you get older.”

 

“Time for bed, young lady.”  Said Princess Serenity sternly.

 

Little Serenity protested but her parents were firm and tucked her into bed, refusing to tell another story.  Soon and unable to fight off the Sandman, the young princess fell deep asleep.

 

Helios led Serenity out of their daughter’s room and quietly closed the door.  Serenity stepped into his arms and he held her close.  “My Grandmother made many mistakes didn’t she.”

 

Helios kissed the top of her head.  “She was human.  She was frightened.  But, think of it this way…if she hadn’t been human, if she hadn’t been frightened…would any of you be the way you are now?”

 

Serenity nipped lightly at his fingers.  “Bring logic into it.”  She grinned up at her husband and kissed him passionately.  “Bet you can’t catch me!”  And she gathered up her skirts and took off running down the hall.

 

Helios tilted his head and admired his wife’s backside for a few moments then sprinted after her.

 

## THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Ymir is also one of the MANY moons of Saturn and probably one of the last lucky enough to get a name. Saturn has so many I think the astronomers got bored or ran out of Saturn type names and just began numbering them.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note #1: Pavonis Mons is a volcano on Mars. I had originally thought to use names of Mars’ Moons but since Mars has only two, Phobos and Deimos and that those names have other uses, I went with Pavonis.
> 
> Author’s Note #2: Mercury doesn’t have a moon. Which is a pain. And there aren’t any geographical landforms that have interesting names, so I went to Wikipedia and looked at the article for the God Mercury. I found the name Visucia under the section that lists the various names and epithets that Mercury has been called.


End file.
